Inamorta
]] version]] Inamorta is a small continent where the Rebellion and Order wage their war, and is the main battleground of the Order-Chaos War during Chaos' plan of domination. It houses many different nations, similarly to other countries Chaos has conquered. These nations quarrel with each other constantly, making themselves weak while a much larger and lethal threat awaits for their imminent fall. The map of Stick War 1 shows only a portion of the continent. The northern part of the land can be seen before the final level of Stick War 2. Areas in between nations seem to be desolate wastelands. The causes of this are unknown. Nations No Man's Land An unforgiving area on the border of Chaos territory that is inhabited by the giants. It is most notable as the location where the first shots of Order-Chaos War were fired. Clubwrath Territory As Order marched through No Man's Land during the Conquering, they encountered natives who used clubs. These natives are dubbed Clubwrath, though this is not an official name. They had enslaved a Giant and ambushed Order in hopes of gaining their technologies and resources, such as food which is scarce in those lands. Order successfully defended against these attacks. The Commander of the battle was named a defensive hero for defending against multiple ambushes by native spearmen, Swordwrath, and now a giant. Westwind A country that was occupied by Speartons and Archidons in the first Stick War. Westwind is also the last place of major rebel resistance before it was crushed and the Order-Chaos War began. Strangely, in the Conquering, it resembled a desert while the Rebel war showed that it was a lush, green plain climate change.Perhaps despite of being a peaceful country, Westwind is larger then Order originally and all of the rebel nations. Pertland Pertland is a neutral country that was taken over by a Swordwrath and Archidon alliance during the Conquering. Order freed this land and let them continue their life without Swordwrath and Archidons ruthlessly ruling over them. Pertland is very similar to the Spearton lands in terms of appearance. Archidon Territory The first country to be attacked and claimed by Order. This is the land were the Archidons dwell. It appeared to have many numerous giant forests. Swordwrath Territory The Swordwrarth lands are near the Archidon lands. During the Conquering, the land was hilly and cold. It was the second land conquered by Order. Due to internal disputes, most of the Swordwrath are integrated into other nations by the time of the Rebellion. The Swordwrath land is then inhabited by Shadowrath. During the Rebellion, Swordwrath were seen forging swords in an ironworks in an area that seemed warm, if not hot. This may lead to the conclusion that the Swordwrath lands are varied, but in reality, the ironworks were most likely in another nation. Spearton Territory The Spearton homeland is south of the Archidon and Swordwrath homeland. It was the third land conquered by Order. It appears to be mostly fields of green grass. Based on the Stick Empires Intro, it is likely that most of the population resides in cities. Magikill Territory The fourth land to be attacked and claimed by Order. The appearance of the area resembles Swordwrath Territory, chilly and mountainous. By the Rebellion, the Magikill had trained their women to be Merics, and the land was lush and green. As with the other lands in Inamorta, a possible explanation is climate change or the time of the Conquering and the time of the Rebellion being greatly different time. Icy Hills(In First Stick World War) Icy hills is the place where all the elites united to perpare a attack to Order Empire.But they failed and defeated.And with the dark power gold skin troops(Elites) became lava skin troops.Lava skin troops are even stronger than the Elites. Dark Mountains Dark Mountains is where Order came to crush the other nations once and for all in the Conquering. The camp of the other nations was in a volcanic area in the desert. Order attacked during a solar eclipse. The skies are reddened from the ashes spewed by the volcanoes. The ground is reddish, most likely from iron, which can be used in many weapons. This may be why the other nations made their camp here. Medusa's Castle This is where Medusa resides. It is a large Castle. During the Order-Chaos war, Chaos was pushed back here and it was where the final battle between the Empire of Order and the Elite Guard of Medusa battled between Medusa was killed by a spearton from Order. Ice Hills In the first war, Ice Hills housed the elite army of the rebels of the order conquest. The area eventually got conquered, but later. Medusa used the hills to train and unveil her bombers. Interactive Map File:Inamorta original map.png|thumb|left|400px|The map is interactive. rect 585 186 600 204 Order rect 463 107 478 124 Archidonis rect 431 190 451 209 Swordwrath rect 377 359 394 375 Pertland rect 303 223 321 239 Magikill rect 399 282 417 298 Speartons rect 152 237 171 259 Westwind rect 204 147 220 163 No Man's rect 272 66 290 86 Ice Hills rect 103 75 122 91 Desert desc none Category:Space-related